Before The Storm
by youmakemeCRAZIER
Summary: I can't summarize, but i swear it's really good! :


Before The Storm; a Niley story.

Nick=Nerd.

Miley=Popular.[nice one.]

Miley: [holding her knees, crying hard] WHHHHHHY?  
Demi: [runs in, hugs her tight.] sh, babe, sh.  
Miley: HE'S GONE! [can't breathe because she's crying so hard.]  
Demi: Mi, deep breaths.  
Miley: [can't control her breathing, she faints.]  
Demi: OH MY GOD! [tries to wake her up.]  
Miley: [no response.]  
Demi: [calls 911.]

three days ago.

Miley: [laughing; walking down the hall with Demi and Selena.]  
Demi: BUTTON HAT. [laughs harder.]  
Selena: [laughing too.]

Miley: k, guys, I have to go to Math, see you guys after class.  
Demi: ttly! [hugs her.]  
Selena: [hugs her too.] if you finish early, txt me! [smiles like this-- :D]

Miley: [giggles.] see you guys. [walks off to math.]  
Selena: [links arms with Demi.] lets go to English!  
Demi: [giggles and they skip to english ;p]

With Miley in Math.

Miley: [walks in, takes a random seat.]  
Nick: uhm, miss, you're in my seat. [shyly.]  
Miley: excuse me?  
Nick: that's kind-of my seat. [looks down.]  
Miley: oh, sorry. [stands up.]  
Nick: if you don't mind sitting next to a nerd, the seat next to me is free.  
Miley: [smiles.] okay. [takes the seat next to him.] I'm Miley.  
Nick: I'm Nick.  
Miley: and, just so you know; I don't think you're a nerd.  
Nick: thanks, but I am.  
Miley: [frowns.] but thats putting yourself down, which is a bad thing.  
Nick: oh, I'm sorry.  
Miley: I just, hate it when people put themselves down.  
Nick: okay, I'll try not to, just for you.  
Teacher: okay! Okay! stop talking class. Today we will be taking on Pythagoras Expositions.  
Class; excluding Nick and Miley: [groans.]  
Teacher: first question. 3^2+4^2=  
Miley: [raises her hand 1 second after the teacher writes it.]

Teacher: yes, Miley, you are required to do it.  
Miley: i have the answer, thank you very much.  
Teacher: wheres the calculator?  
Miley: same place as your sex-life, the garbage.  
Teacher: Now Ms. Cyrus---  
Miley: You have NO right to judge me because of who I'm friends with, or who my parents are! And so you know, the answer is 5^2. [turns to Nick.] It was nice meeting you. [starting to walk out of the class.]  
Nick: [stands up.]  
Teacher: do you have something to say Mr. Jonas?  
Nick: yeah, I do. If I had the answer would you assume i cheated.  
Miley: [stops, turns around.]  
Teacher: No?  
Nick: isn't it ironic its because you don't know who my dad is.  
Teacher: Where are you going with this?  
Nick: My dad is currently in office, working on a business proposal of some sort with Ms. Cyrus over there's father. So, now do you think I cheated?  
Teacher: another word out of either of you, and it's the office.  
Miley: My words are: thanks, Nick. and, buhbye bitch. [walks out of class.]  
Nick: see ya! [walks out after Miley.]  
Miley: [sitting outside of the class.] Thank you, you didn't need to do that.  
Nick: yeah, but, I did. I always stood up for my best friend.  
Miley: huh?  
Nick: You still don't remember me, do you?  
Miley: No. I don't. I'm really sorry. Three months ago..  
Nick: You lost your memory. I know. I didn't want to tell you about us being friends, because--I was afraid.  
Miley: so, we were best friends?  
Nick: yeah.. [thinking: if you only remembered what happened that night.]  
Miley: [smiles.] well, best friend; do you want to ditch and go to starbucks. So we can catch up, well, you can inform me of things.  
Nick: [smiles.] Sure, but.. Pinkberrys better.  
Miley: [fake gasps.] is not!  
Nick: is too!  
Miley: is not! is not! is n--[FLASHBACK.]

Miley: shnickers! We should go to starbucks!  
Nick: Smilerz! Pinkberrys better!  
Miley: [fake gasps.] IS NOT.  
Nick: Is too!  
Miley: is not! is not! is not!  
Nick: [picks her up over his head.] IS TOO!  
Miley: [screams.] nick! Put me down!  
Nick: only if you say Pinkberry better.  
Miley: it's not though!  
Nick: fine. [holds her up.]  
Miley: fine! Pinkberrys better.  
Nick: [sets her down.] now was that hard?  
Miley: very. [sticks her tongue out at him.]

end of flashback.

Nick: miley? Miley?!  
Miley: [snaps out of it, and her eyes fill with tears.]  
Nick: Miley! [hugs her.] are you alright?  
Miley: [shakes her head.]  
Nick: let's go, we can get starbucks.  
Miley: [nods, wiping her tears.]

With Selena and Demi.

Selena: [starring at Joe.]  
Demi: Selly?  
Selena: huh?  
Demi: you're drooling. [giggles.]  
Selena: so, I might like Joe--a lot. He doesn't even know I exist.  
Demi: yes he does.  
Selena: no, he doesn't. [sighs and finishes writing her story.]

Back with Nileyyy! ;p

Nick: Two venti caramel macchiato, one with soy and one with Milk .

Lady: that'll be $11.65.  
Nick: [hands her the money.]  
Miley: [her phone rings.] hello?  
Miley`s Mom: Miley! Why did I get a call from school saying you left?!  
Miley: because my teacher judged me again!  
MM: again?  
Miley: yeah, I'm at starbucks with Nick.  
MM: [she lights up.] Nick. As in Jonas?  
Miley: yes, Mom. We used to be best friends.  
MM: You're remembering?! [very excited.]  
Miley: not exactly, it's like.. flashbacks...  
MM: okay! go have fun honey! [hangs up.]  
Miley: [hangs up.] has my mom always loved you that much?  
Nick: [chuckles.] I was her favourite of your friends.  
Miley: [sits down with Nick.]  
Nick: trying to remember things does it hurt?  
Miley: not really.  
Nick: can you try to remember one thing for me?  
Miley: of course.  
Nick: think back to the night of the accident, I told you something; what was it?  
Miley: [starts to think back..]

meanwhile...

MM: [calls MD;p]  
MD: hello?  
MM: SHE'S WITH NICK!  
MD: She is?  
MM: YES!  
MD: [smiles a bit.] she's starting to remember! :D

MM: I sure hope so.  
MD: I have to go, meeting. love you.  
MM: i love you too, bye.

back with Nileyyyy, ;p

Miley: [this is what she sees- a blurry face, slaps her] AH!  
Nick: miley!  
Miley: [edges back.] you slapped me?!  
Nick: what?! No!  
Miley: i thought back to the night of the accident!  
Nick: [remember that justin hit her that night.] Mi, you broke up with Justin that night. He hit you, and you ran over to my house crying, i held you until you were okay, then I told you, [pauses] I told you the truth.  
Miley: what did you tell me? [her eyes fill with tears, because she hates not knowing what's happening.]  
Nick: it doesn't matter.  
Miley: yes it does!  
Nick: you'll just stay away from me, i know you would.  
Miley: how did I get hurt?  
Nick: [sighs.] It was 3am; Justin came to my house freaking out; he-he had a gun. [his eyes fill with tears.] and.. [lifts up part of his shirt to reveal a bullet wound scar.]  
Miley: [tears are pouring out of her eyes, she hugs him tight.]  
Nick: [hugs her petite frame, whispers: I'll tell you more later; for now lets get you home.]  
Miley: [whispers back: no.. I don't want you to leave.]  
Nick: [pulls away from the hug and wipes her tears.] don't worry, I won't go anywheres.

Once at Mileys Wing of the house.

Miley: [sitting on her bed.] So, will you tell me more about the accident?  
Nick: okay.. [takes a deep breath.] He tried to get you, so i locked you in a closet.. He shot me and, [tears fall.] the last thing I heard was you screaming.  
Miley: [hugs him tightly.]  
Nick: I'd do anything to keep you safe, you knew that.  
Miley: I know that. [hugs him tighter.]  
Nick: I really wish you could remember that night.

Miley: I wish you'd tell me what you said.  
Nick: Okay, you want to know?  
Miley: yes.  
Nick: can I tell you without words?  
Miley: sure...?  
Nick: [kisses her passionately.]  
Miley: [all of her memories of her and Nick flood back to her as she kisses back.]  
Nick: [pulls away, puts his forehead against hers.]  
Miley: how could I forget my hero?

Nick: it's not your---  
Miley: Nick, I-I remember you.  
Nick: what?  
Miley: I still can't believe that when I was four you convinced me to eat glue!

Nick: [kisses her passionately, again.]  
Miley: [kisses back, so happy.]  
Nick: [pulls away.] so, does that mean…  
Miley: I don't believe I got to say this, but… I love you too.  
Nick: [kisses her again.]  
Miley: [giggles through the kiss, pulls away and lays her head on his chest.]  
Nick: [holds her tight.] I've missed you so much, Smiley.  
Miley: I missed you too.  
Nick: usually I'd be awake by now.  
Miley: sorry, this isn't a dream.  
Nick: trust me, that makes me the happiest person alive.  
Miley: [smiles.] really? Cause you make me the happiest person alive. [kisses him.]

the next day.

Miley: [walks in the school, holding Nick's hand.]  
Joe: [runs over.] MILEY YOU--  
Miley: do I know you?  
Joe: [crushed.] oh, uhm, sorry.  
Nick: Miley, this is Joe. You've known him your entire life.  
Miley: oh, I'm sorry. I want to remember everyone. [slightly smiles.]  
Joe: finally remember nick I see.  
Miley: yeah, I do. [smiles.]  
Joe: well, I hope you remember me.  
Miley: [hugs him, and her memories with him flow back; she gets a bit dizzy.]  
Nick: Smiley, are you okay?  
Joe: [holding her up.]  
Miley: but remembering Nick I didn't get dizzy, why did I with Jogurt.  
Joe: MILEY! [hugs her tight.]  
Miley: [hugs back.] and you still owe me starbucks,  
Joe: damn, you're good!  
Miley: [giggles.]  
Nick: [kisses her.]  
Joe: [screams like a little girl.]  
Miley: [pulls away.] yes, Joseph?  
Joe: you and you AWH!  
Miley: [giggles.]  
Nick: and I call you my brother.  
Demi: [walks over.] YOU REMEMBER! AH!  
Miley: [hugs her.] I still knew you and Lena though,  
Selena: [walks over.] no, you didn't Mi. It took us months to get you used to us.  
Miley: sorry.  
Demi: are you two dating. [points to Niley holding hands.]  
Miley: maybe.  
Nick: [smiles.]  
Demi&Selena&Joe: EEEP!  
Miley: [giggles.]  
Nick: [chuckles.]  
Justin: [walks back in the school.]  
Miley: [doesn't remember him.]  
Nick: that fucker [about to attack him.]  
Miley: Nick! Don't hurt him, do you even know him?  
Nick: Miley, that's the Justin I told you about.  
Miley: oh.  
Justin: [walks over.] Hey baby.  
Miley: jerkface.  
Nick: [punches him in the face.]  
Justin: dickweed! [punches him back.]  
Joe: [pounds on Justin.]  
Nick: [picks Miley up, bridal style.] I believe we're ditching this popsicle stand.. [starts to run,]  
Miley: [hides her face in his chest as more memories flood back into her mind.]  
once nick is far enough away.  
Miley: [has remembered everything.]  
Nick: miley, are you okay?  
Miley: [nods.] Nick, I remember.. everything.  
Nick: [hugs her.]  
Miley: Nick. I-I love you.  
Nick: I love you too.  
nick's phone rings.  
Nick: hello?  
NicksDad: Nicholas.  
Nick: yeah?  
ND: You are no longer to associate with the Cyrus's, do I make myself clear?  
Nick: NO! I will! I love her!  
ND: Nicholas, I will take away every cent you have!  
Nick: I love her too much!  
ND: boarding school it is. [hangs up.]  
Nick: [in utter shock.]  
Miley: [thought he chose the money.] It's a good choice, your life is more important,. [starts to walk away.]  
Nick: [spins her around, and kisses her.] No, you are.  
Miley: but I thought--  
Nick: I love you.  
Miley: I love you too.

THE NEXT DAY.

Miley: [wakes up to see a tear stained note.] hm?  
In the note.

Dear Smiley,  
I see things in a clearer point of view, and I don't love you. I've left for England, and I'm never coming back. Forget about me. –Nick.

Miley: [breaks down crying, as she shakily calls Demi.]  
Demi: Mi?  
Miley: [cries hard.]  
Demi: where are you?!  
Miley: [crying too hard, manages to peep out: home.]  
Demi: [hangs up and speeds over to Mileys.]  
Miley: [holding her knees, crying hard] WHHHHHHY?  
Demi: [runs in, hugs her tight.] sh, babe, sh.  
Miley: HE'S GONE! [can't breathe because she's crying so hard.]  
Demi: Mi, deep breaths.  
Miley: [can't control her breathing, she faints.]  
Demi: OH MY GOD! [tries to wake her up.]  
Miley: [no response.]  
Demi: [calls 911.]

with Nick.

Nick: [on the private jet, silently crying.]  
ND: it's better this way.  
Nick: [mumbles; alone and cold?]

with Demi & Miley at the hospital.

Demi: [unstable.]  
DR: [walks over.] your friend, she has a 15% chance of making it through the night, if she does she should recover, if not… [looks away.]  
Demi: [starts crying like a mad man.]  
DR: you can go see her if you'd like.  
Demi: [runs in.]  
Miley: [crying.]  
Demi: [hugs her and joins in on the crying.]  
Miley: at least I won't live with the pain of him leaving me.  
Demi: I'll be right back.  
Miley: okay.  
Demi: [runs out of the room, because she doesn't want miley to see her like this. She takes out her cell phone and calls the 144th contact.]  
???: Demi?  
Demi: she's going to die..  
???: who?! What's going on?  
Demi: SHE'S GOING TO DIE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! [sobs uncontrollably.] You're a monster.  
???: how is this my fault?! How is she going to die?!  
Demi: I don't know, Nick, maybe the fact she stopped breathing after she read your little "I don't love you." Letter.  
Nick: Miley's going to… [can't make out the word..]  
Demi: [hangs up.]  
Nick: no, no, no!  
ND: [waiting for him.] *they already got off the plane.*  
Nick: I have to go back!  
ND: you will do nothing of the sorts!  
Nick: dad, she's going to die.  
ND: stop lying!  
Nick: [screeches.] I'm not lying! THE GIRL I LOVE IS ABOUT TO DIE! [gets back on the plane.]  
Plane: now leaving for new York. [takes off.]

at 10:00pm.

Miley: [crying.] I'm so sleepy, Demi. But I'm afraid it'll be the last time I see you..  
Demi: [hugs her and rubs her back.] awh baby.  
Miley: [blinks tears.] I'll stay with you as long as I can.  
Nick: [plane landed; on his way to the hospital] gotta get to miley!  
Miley: [starts to drift off to sleep.]  
Demi: Miley, can you stay with me for another hour? Please?  
Miley: [yawns.] I'll try.

10:30

Miley: [looks over to demi, asleep.]  
Nurse: miss. Theres someone here to see you.  
Miley: okay, send them in.  
??: Miley..  
Miley: GET OUT OF HERE!  
??: I'm sorry.  
Miley: sorry?! I'm going to DIE for heaven's sake, and you weren't there for me!! You ran away because.. [Chokes.] Because.. You don't love me.  
Nick: but I do love you! More then everything.  
Miley: that's why you left me.  
Nick: I had no choice, I-I I had to.  
Miley: whatever, [tears fall.] goodbye.  
Nick: Miley, please, understand that I fought for hours! And in the end, I knew the only way to let you forget about me is to let you move on.  
Miley: [tears fall.] I don't want to forget you.  
Nick: [tears are pouring down his cheeks.] I don't want you to leave me.  
Miley: [pats the spot next to her.]  
Nick: [sits down.]  
Miley: [leans over and kisses him passionately.]  
Nick: [kisses back.]  
Miley: [pulls away.] I love you.  
Nick: I love you too.  
Miley: if I don't make it, just know, I will always love you.  
Nick: I do know; and I love you too; more than life itself…  
Miley: [yawns.] nick; you are my life.. [tears fall.] I love you so much. [hugs onto him tight.]

Nick: [hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.]

Miley: [looks up and kisses him passionately.]

Nick: [kisses back; with all of the passion in his heart and soul.]

Miley: [deepens it; still kissing with everything in her.]  
Nick: [pulls away&smiles.]  
Miley: [smiles and looks deep into his eyes; to see fear; pain, and at the same time, love.]  
Nick: I love you.  
Miley: love you too, goodnight. [falls asleep in his arms.]

in the morning.

Doctor: [walks out of her room.]  
Nick: [stands up.]  
Doctor: I'm sorry, sir. But as of 6:32am, Miley Ray Cyrus is dead.  
Nick: [breaks down, crying.]

Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did, before the storm. ):


End file.
